onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 443
Mini-Story *'Enel's Great Space Operations': After dealing with the space pirates, Enel sees an explosion off in the distance. Summary After unexpectedly accepting Luffy's invitation to join the Straw Hat Pirates, Brook boards the Thousand Sunny, where he is greeted by the anger and fear of the rest of the crew. Brook continues to ask Robin and Nami to show their panties (which Nami stops) while Usopp tries to imagine that talking skeletons don't exist. Brook is invited to dinner and marvels both at the ship and the actuality that he hasn't had a meal in a long time (even with no stomach to digest it). Yet while claiming to be a gentleman, the skeleton acts up on wanting to eat, angering Sanji as well. He does eventually become cordial with the crew before dinner is finally served. After dinner, Brook explains that he holds the power of the Yomi Yomi no Mi: though he was once part of a living crew, he and all of his crewmates were annihilated and the fruit's power, which originally merely made him unable to swim, let his soul come back after his death. But because of the fog, his body had decayed when he finally returned, leaving him to live as a skeleton (but still with his afro hairstyle due to his "strong roots")! Nami remains doubtful of the story and decides to use a mirror to prove he possibly is a ghost. But when Brook looks in the mirror, no reflection appears! Similarly peculiar: the skeleton didn't have a shadow as well! After trying to avoid the subject, the skeleton explains that his shadow was stolen, preventing him from living in the sunlight and forcing him to remain in the shadow and fog of the Florian Triangle or else he would be burned away into nothingness. Yet even in dire circumstances, Brook remains upbeat about his life, due to finally meeting people and remedying his lonely existence on his own ship. Yet with his happiness, Brook turns back on his ideas of joining the Straw Hats, stating that he can't join unless he gets his shadow back. Luffy tries to ask to help, but Brook refuses again, knowing that they won't meet the "shadow stealer" but he could be a trump card if they do encounter "him". Changing the subject again, Brook pulls out a violin and prepares to play a tune, exciting Luffy that he was a musician. But before he could start, a ghost appears directly in front of Brook, scaring him witless. Soon the Sunny is shaken as it is pulled within the gate of the wandering island of Thriller Bark, drawn to them after their encounters with the barrel. Nami notes no Log Pose response, but the skeleton explains that the island is from West Blue. Joyful at the arrival on the island, Brook hops on top of the ship and gives his farewells while telling them to turn around and get away from here before zooming off on top of the water due to his light frame! While the other Straw Hats seem to want to heed the skeleton's warning, Luffy merely smiles, telling them that he wants to go too. Chapter Notes Quick Reference Plot Points * Brook ate the Yomi Yomi no Mi. * A ghost has been spying on the Straw Hats. * The Straw Hats are trap in the giant ship/island Thriller Bark. * Brook leaves the Straw Hats. * Luffy decides to go to the island of Thriller Bark. Recurring Characters *Cover Story **Enel **Spaceys ***First Lieutenant Spacey (K.O.) **Space Pirate (K.O.) *Straw Hat Pirates **Monkey D. Luffy **Roronoa Zoro **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Tony Tony Chopper **Nico Robin **Franky *Others **Brook Quotes Site Navigation de:Thriller Bark (Kapitel) 443